1. Field of Art
The present invention concerns a binding for a snowboard or the like. In the first place, it is meant for a snowboard, but in a more general way it can also be used for other applications such as for example a mono-ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that for realizing a binding with a snowboard, in other words for making a connection between one of the boots of the user of the snowboard and the snowboard itself, use can be made of ribbons which are tightened over the front part of the boot, in particular the instep. These ribbons, called straps, are attached to a basic part which is fixed on the actual snowboard and which is equipped with a heel support. This known binding is disadvantageous in that it is time-consuming to use. Another disadvantage consists in that large pressure forces are exerted on the central part of the instep. Since a number of sensitive bones and blood vessels are situated in the central part, the use of such a binding can easily cause injuries.
According to another known technique, such a binding consists of latches which can cooperate with parts that have been specially provided on the sole of the boot. A disadvantage of this technique consists in that not every boot fits in every binding. An example hereof is disclosed in the German utility model no. 295 00 862.
German patent application no. 195 24 457 discloses a binding which is provided with one movable element in the form of a clip, which from one lateral side can be turned over the boot in order to clamp the latter at the height of the instep. In order to actuate said element, the latter is provided with a lever arm fixedly mounted to said element.
German patent application no. 295 20 277 discloses a binding which is provided with one movable element in the form of a clip which can be turned upward and downward in a forward direction, by pivoting it around the tip of the binding. In order to actuate said element, the latter is provided at its lower side with a lever arm which is fixedly mounted to said element.
Due to the use of only one clip-like element which is provided with an actuation lever fixedly mounted thereto, the bindings disclosed in DE 195 24 457 and DE 295 20 277 show the disadvantage that it is not possible to provide an efficient clamping action. The reason herefore consists in that the distance between the actuation lever and the movable element has to be large enough to enable the boot to be slit between the actuation lever and the movable element. As, after closing the binding, the distance between the actuation lever and the movable element remains unchanged, no pressing on occurs.
The invention aims a binding for a snowboard which has been improved in relation to the embodiments known until now and which, in a preferred embodiment, also offers a solution for the above-mentioned disadvantages of the known bindings.
To this end, the invention provides a binding for a snowboard or such, whereby this binding makes it possible to fix a boot or any other footwear on a snowboard, characterized in that it is provided with at least two movable elements which mesh from opposite lateral sides over the boot or footwear as a clip and co-operate with the boot or footwear on the place of the instep.
By an element which meshes over the boot as a clip is in the first place meant an element which assumes a well defined or rather well defined shape when locked according to the invention, in other words not a very flexible element such as a strap. By xe2x80x9cas a clipxe2x80x9d is meant that the element envelops the boot partly or entirely in the closed position of the binding.
In particular, by such element is meant a structure which is composed of rigid or relatively rigid (i.e., substantially inflexible) parts or parts with little flexibility, as compared with a user""s boot or footwear located in the binding.
By using two elements instead of only one element, each of the elements needs to envelop the boot over only are relatively short distance, which offers the advantage that the movement of these elements is not influenced by the presence of the boot.
According to the most preferred embodiment the two elements are located at the opposite lateral sides of the binding and during opening can be moved sideward. In a particular embodiment this movement is obtained in that the elements can hinge laterally.
According to a preferred embodiment, the binding is provided with press-on elements allowing that a pressure force in the central part of the instep is excluded.
Preferably, the binding will also be provided with a step-in system, also simply called xe2x80x9cstep-inxe2x80x9d.
Further, the binding according to the invention may have one or several of the characteristics described in the following description and claims, whereby these characteristics can be combined at random.
The invention also concerns a snowboard equipped with such bindings.